Let the Northern Light Come down South Again
by AnimeAngel4eva
Summary: The Southern Water Tribe was about to be raided by the Fire Nation, what happens she discovers that most of the Waterbenders are all up north protecting the Northern Tribe when she finds out she is the only hope left for her waterbending friends, how does
1. Chapter 1

**Let the _Northern Light _Come down_ South Again_**

**Katangs BEWARE!**

**Disclaimer: Look I don't own Avatar, cause if I did I wouldn't be writing this right? No, I would be still writing stories, but if I did own Avatar trust me Katangs would be chasing me around right now with a pitch fork or with torches to burn the scripts into crisps along with me! LOL, anyways lets move on with the story! Mwuahaha!**

****

**Summery/ Introduction/ What the Hell?**

The Southern Water Tribe was about to be raided by the Fire Nation, what happens she discovers that most of the Waterbenders are all up north protecting the Northern Tribe; when she finds out she is the only hope left for her waterbending friends, how does she save her tribe without getting slaughtered? How does she face her biggest challenge, against the second to last person she wants to fight with?

**Chapter 1**

**Break Away**

She lived on the terrains, along the ocean coast; the best place to practice waterbending, she stayed there with her tribe, her grandmother…blah, blah, blah, blah….but where was her brother; Sokka? Of course guess, if you guessed that he is married to Suki on Kyoshi Island; bingo you got that right, married couple definitely in love. Now what about Aang and Toph? They are traveling together, Aang stupidly stopped his mission, but Toph is trying to pull him back on track, but there are on vacation… Well at least they stopped the comet and Ozai; Iroh died during the battle….NO WAY! Hell no, how could we possibly loose our favourite tea addictive uncle? Anyways moving on; Azula took over the throne with her uncle as her advisor who finished the war, except kept some territories…spoiled brat; but whatever, Zuko? What about Zuko? That teenage boy who was banished when he was 14? Yep he's alive, he forced his sister to give him his rights back and rule a province, or states whatever you want to call it. He rules down South, come on guess, not yet! Well anyways he was heading south to rule anyways so what's the difference? With Azula in power she wants to raid certain areas that she wants power over, like the Southern Water Tribe for example, she hates rocks, dirt, and all that, so she is keeping the Earth Nation out of it, Air Nomad, no one left to control so what the fuck? Well there you have it, she wants to rule the Water Tribe, why? Don't ask.

Well anyways you all probably wondering, "How many fucking years later have it been since the comet and pretty much most of the Nations are free from the war?"

Well allow me to tell me so shut up already! No offence! Alright:

**Sokka is 22 as you can guess, not really eh?**

**Suki: Well duh? How old was she when she kissed Sokka? Same age as him I guess, so make her: 22**

**Aang: 18, well actually make it 118….!**

**Toph: 18, yep that's right!**

**Sokka: **_Hey I already mentioned him…_

**Azula: Make her 20, Muahaha! She has no groom yet because they are terrified of her…**

**Iroh: You expect me to know?**

**Ozai: HAHAHA! He's dead in hell that fucking bastard! MUAHAHA!**

**Aw I am so mean, Katara; how could we forget such a lovely, powerful, confident waterbender?**

**Katara: 20, be surprised, she isn't married yet and most girls get married at 16, well whatever……**

So lets make our calculations….since they defeated the comet, Ozai have been dead for…mwuahaha….6 years! WAHOO! Well anyways seriously get myself into the story… yep so how should I start?

**AH! I KNOW!**

****

**Chapter 1**

**Unexpected Raid**

**_(A/N: The REAL Chapter!)_**

She lived on the terrains, along the ocean coast; the best place to practice waterbending, she stayed there with her tribe, her grandmother, walking along the ocean coast 15 minuets away from the village she practiced her waterbending even though she was a master, but what else was there better to do during her break from learning about being a noble's wife? I mean what the fuck? She didn't care who she married to, wealthy or not, she just wants to be loved and cared.

The men who asked her out were all rejected easily, because they did not listen to our three top rules what not to so around Katara…

Rule #1:

"Hey chick, so what's up? Want to grab a drink at my house?"

The waterbender scowls and slashed water at the teen and freezes him to the totem poll where everyone could laugh at him about how stupid he is.

She lived on the terrains, along the ocean coast; the best place to practice waterbending, she stayed there with her tribe, her grandmother…

Rule #2:

Trying to flirt with her with unnecessarily words…

"Hey beauty princess, want to go for a fancy romantic walk with me down the beach?"

This earns you a toss into the ocean.

Rule #3:

Now this is the most important rule that _everyone_ and I mean _everyone_ screws up on this one….

"Hey Katara, want to have a quick duel."

"No thanks, maybe later."

"Aw…what is it? You're a chicken and are too weak to fight a handsome warrior like moi?"

Katara out rages and freezes into a giant ice sphere and leaves him there over night till he swears to never mess with her again.

Yep that was pretty much it.

Forcing the water into a wave and froze it she smirks at her works until she hears a shout and looked over and saw a boy running up to her as her smirk faded and crossed her arms across her chest and watched the teenager boy come up to her and panted, "Katara, I have been looking all over for you, some kids want you to teach them some waterbending."

"I thought I told them that they won't get their lessons till tomorrow night?"

"Well they are getting impatient you know."

"Well go back and send the children back to their mom's and tell them be here tomorrow night at midnight Haroka, it will be easier when we have a full moon, it's pretty cloudy right now, hopefully it'll clear up for tomorrow morning."

"Clouds?" asked Haroka as he furrowed his eyebrows and sniffed the air as Katara did the same as their eyes widen and gasped, "Soot! The Fire Nation is coming!"

"I'll warn everyone, you take care of them Katara!" he suggested as he hurried off as Katara unfroze her wave and made an ice chunk and got on it and surfed on the surface of the water and gasped as she saw Fire Nation Navy Fleets heading her way as she forced the water up and made a giant wave heading straight at the Navy and crashed the waves into the ships as she saw catapults shooting flaming boulders at her defenceless tribe as she shot water at the boulder making fall into the ocean as she carried on with her wave about 50 feet high and lead the waves into the incoming waves and made a few of them breakdown and destroyed a few as she saw a gigantic ship and pulled the water higher overcoming the ships, as some of them were turning around already feared it was the Ocean Spirit again, but sadly it wasn't.

As she saw her waterbending soldiers get to the top of the wave surfing with her and followed her movements as she shot icicles from inside the waves, as the others behind her stopped the flaming boulders and made the waves higher by each row.

They were a small army of 54 waterbenders; only three of them were women which was including her, as the soldiers back at the village were setting up their defence.

Seeing the sky darken slightly she looked at her people and shouted, "Keep it up, there will be full moon tonight! Pray to Princess Yue daughter of the Moon Spirit!"

The Waterbenders set a wave in front of them and froze it and hopefully damage the Navy as they raided.

As a bird flew up into the sky, as a sign for the Water Tribe people the bird circled the sky multiple of times as it flew back to the village.

Katara and the other waterbenders eyes widen as they noticed, this was going to be a very rough fight.

"As soon as the full moon hits, make sure we put pressure on these ships!" she commanded as the moon began to appear as she called; "Haroka! Lead the army, I am going ahead!"

"Katara it's too dangerous!"

"We can't end it, unless we know which ships are commanding the battle, if we destroy those ships first then other ships won't have any command and be forced back to the Fire Nation!"

"Alright be careful." He whispered as she shot through the ships and looked across the rows of Navy Fleets and found the worst surprise she could ever imagine…

Touching her necklace and whispered furiously, "I won't let you down this time mother…"

Tossing her parka into the ocean she gained speed as she headed towards the specific ship and shot giant icicles and multiple attacks she dodged the other attacks the Fire Nation Fleets were making.

Creating a giant wave she raised the water at her newest record, 250 feet and shot towards the ship….

"Sir! There is a waterbender carrying a giant wave that could kill us!"

"Panic won't get us anywhere, we need to stop this waterbender, I have a feelings it's the commander of the battle."

"Why would you think of that?"

"The Southern Water Tribe suddenly became famous because of a certain waterbender that forced the master up north to teach it, ever heard about that rumour?"

"Well then what's the plan?"

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" was a cry from down the halls as the wave crashed down into the ship and flooded into the halls and rooms as an explosion suddenly happened as it blew up damaging the ships near it badly as it sunk into the ocean…

Katara watched the ship sink as she aimed for her target, sadly that wasn't her target, that damn ship got into her aim, but what the hell, they are about to slaughter her innocent defenceless people.

The ship she was aiming was the largest one out of all of the others, also seemed like a highly advanced ship…

A bolt of lightning suddenly shot at her as she just dodged it but cried in pain as a cut began bleeding…

No time for healing, she quickly rebuilt the wave and shot icicles at the waves as the full moon shown on her as she angrily shot at the ship, as her fellow waterbenders gave it their best shot as the ships began to retreat but quickly damaged and sunk into the ocean as the waterbenders moved along with the other ships that blew up.

Katara spotted the lightning bolt again and dodged it swiftly and saw a jet of fire thrown at her as she created a wall and shot ice spikes at her foe she was battling with and released her 250 feet wave and let it crash down on the ships behind her as she waterbended the wave to quickly spread in two directions being controlled by four other waterbenders and waterbended herself on to the ship and shot the firebenders as she destroyed the catapults and looked at her foe that was glaring at her deadly and shot a streak of flames at her with electricity right after as she sent a waterwhip that quickly turned into steam and formed a twister in the water and crashed it into the ships beside the one she was fighting with right now.

Her opponent shot another streak of flames at her as she dodged it easily and forced the firebender off of the ship into the ocean and found herself surrounded by five firebenders as she formed at sphere around her to defend herself from the flames and forced all five soldiers over board and saw a lightning bolt and cried in pain as she slammed into the bow of the ship and bit her lip to hold back a cry of pain as she slowly got to her feet and looked at her opponent and glared as she formed the water around her as she withdrew some of it to heal her wounds, as she saw steam suddenly appear just as she finished healing herself as the firebender tackled her as she was pinned to the grounded and closed her eyes and focused on the water and sent a water snake at her enemy's ankle and threw him into a wall and got to her feet and she rubbed her wrists and got back onto her wave and as she noticed a bloody arm still and growled as she dragged the wave behind her and went right over the ship as her opponent gasped as half of the men jumped over board to save themselves as the ways blew up the ships as there was cries filled the night as she saw Navy Fleets retreating as she stood on her iceboard and looked out into the ocean watching the ships go as her waterbending buddies approached her and grinned at their victory as they returned back to the village she looked around and asked, "How many are wounded and are dead?"

"32 dead and 16 are wounded, and 3 are in critical condition, the rest seem fine." replied a waterbender.

She nodded as she looked around and gasped, "Where is Haroka?"

The waterbenders looked around as her best friend Lira approached her and took her hands and whispered, "Katara, I am terribly sorry…"

"No…no, please tell me this isn't happening!" cried Katara as her eyes filled with tears.

Lira looked at Katara and put something in her hands and whispered, "He didn't make it through the battle, he was shot by a catapult, by the time we got him to the nurse back at the village he was only able to live for 2 minuets before he died, he told me to give this to you and told me he wanted to tell you…"

"What did he want to tell me?" cried Katara as her tears spilled and streamed down her cheeks as Lira whispered so softly almost didn't hear her, "He wanted to tell you that, he loved you and will never leave his heart."

Katara opened her hands as more tears streamed down her cheeks as she fell to her knees and cried angrily, "NO! NO! He couldn't have died, there must be some mistake! I would've accepted him, I loved him! I loved him, as much as he loved me! Why didn't he ask me before the battle?" clutching to the engagement necklace her best friend lead the others away from Katara as rain began to poor down as she looked at the necklace and ran her fingers across the smooth stone with the Water Tribe symbol but had a heart on it in the middle as she tied it around her neck and walked back to the village as she was greeted by her grandmother who embraced her to comfort her like she had done when Katara lost her mother.

Gran-gran led her inside as she gave her granddaughter some tea and a blanket and joked trying to make her feel better, "It looks like I need to make you a new parka."

Katara nodded solemnly as she wept in her grandmother's arms as she trembled as she was patted by her grandmother to try and calm down, but it didn't do much.

As tucking the weeping teenage girl in for bed to comfort her as she whipped her granddaughter's tears away as Katara fell asleep weeping in her sleep.

Katara woke up and walked outside solemnly as she walked with her grandmother towards a terrain where they buried their dead.

Walking up the cliff people gathered around as she looked at Haroka once more and released her tears and began, "Haroka was a brave man, a warm heart with kindness. He sacrificed his lives for his loved ones and his tribe, who will remember his bravery and his smiles. When we fought in the battle he led by my side, he was a great commander, and would've made a great father, and husband. But now he will rest in the spirit world and join the love ones we lost that meant the world to us, he will rise with the moon, and rest in peace, where he will befriends any spirit."

A child pulled on Katara's skirt as she looked down and the child began, "Could I say something?"

"Yes you can."

The little boy let his tears fall as he cried, "Haroka was the best brother I ever and will ever had, he taught me to be strong, and courageous, and don't let my fear over power me when I can fight back, he taught me how to be a man, he taught me how to fight, defend the village with the other little boys, he would play tag and tickle monster day and night whenever he was available and would tell me a story before I go to bed." The poor kid began weeping as Gran-gran comforted the child and its mother as the mother began, "He was a brave son indeed, no mother could ask more for, he helped around the house when I needed him, he would take care of Leo when I would go and take a break." Ruffling the little boy's hair and continued as tears slid down her cheeks, "He told me all about the woman he was in love with." She glanced at Katara and continued, "He told me how he wanted to be a father and make me proud, he would be by my side and Leo's when I was sick, he kept us together when my husband died from the first raid…" the mother sniffed and hugged her only child left and cried, "He will never be forgotten, he will now be happy by his father side, where they'll both rest in peace…" the woman began crying as the child wept on her parka.

Katara burst into tears as she cried on her grandmother's shoulder.

The soldiers placed Haroka's coffin into the ground and buried it and placed flowers and his spear there as everyone left except Katara and her Gran-gran as she whispered on last word, "I loved you too Haroka, you'll never leave my heart."

**Disclaimer: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry for the sad beginning! Don't forget to Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By the Ocean Coast, Decisions and Flash Backs**

**Somewhere in the Fire Nation….**

"Uncle?"

"Yes Lady Azula?"

"Call me Azula." replied Azula with a weak smile.

"Alright Azula, your brother came down to give you some unpleasant information." began Iroh.

"Let me guess, there is chaos down south of the Fire Capital." She sighed looking at her nails.

"Actually no, about the raid of the Southern Water Tribe."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, they defeated us."

"Damn, oh well sounds interesting about such a small tribe defeating us."

"Actually, it was mostly the one girl who I fought."

"Zuko!" exclaimed Azula.

Zuko furrowed his eyebrow and continued, "The girl I recognize from somewhere, I seen her before, I am sure of it. So anyways you have been defeated by a peasant."

"WHAT?" screeched Azula as she stood up from her throne and gasped, "How was it possible?"

"She led a small army as far as I know, they must had noticed the soot in the air." Scowled Zuko, "They aren't stupid you know."

"Yes I know brother dear, but; I can't believe I am saying it, but being the leader of a country is difficult."

"Because you just got on the throne to end the war, very difficult indeed." thought Iroh aloud.

The two teenagers sighed heavily as Azula began, "I would be more than happy to give you your place on the throne that really belongs to you, you defeated father with the Avatar, but you have to get married in order to get the throne unfortunately."

"Well what is the plan then?" asked Iroh.

Zuko scowled, "There will be no plan, and the idea is to find a wife."

"Of course but about that girl who wiped out the Navy…how did you survive Zuko?"

"You think I am stupid enough to remain on the commander's ship after she created the wave? I had to abandon my amour so I wouldn't sink in that fucking freezing water!"

"Well good thing you survived."

"I used Firebending to stay alive until I made it to shore, I had to steal a damn canoe from the Water Tribe waterbenders that were by the coast." He scowled angrily as he tightened his ponytail and continued, "And how are we supposed to approach the Water Tribe without being killed?"

"We don't go to them." began Azula, "They come to us, we are going to send an invitation to the soldiers and their commander for a peace celebration and _try_ to gain peace, I am not willing for another war, and it's too much work!"

"I don't blame you." chuckled their uncle as he sipped his one and only ginseng tea.

"Well what are we waiting for? Get the letter written and send the invitation, the ball will be on Friday, five days from now." Exclaimed Azula, "The sooner Zuko gets married, the sooner I get freedom!"

Zuko shook his head at his sister exclamation as he left the throne room and walked towards his room until a soldier ran up to him and gasped, "Prince Zuko, you have two guests."

Zuko followed his soldier and gasped as he was greeted with a big hug and pushed his guest off and gasped, "Aang, Toph; what are you doing here?"

"Came down to drop by, so have Azula finally ended the war for good?"

"Well, I am going to get crowned as soon as I get married if that ever happens."

"Don't worry I am sure you are going to get married soon, hey have you heard anything from Katara? Sokka got married to Suki a few months ago, so Katara is all alone back at the Southern Water Tribe, oh and guess what…OW!"

"Enough blabbering Twinkle Toes let me talk for once! Anyways what Aang was about to tell you was that Katara is leading the waterbenders army. Pretty cool eh?"

Zuko's jaw practically dropped open and returned to reality with a serious face, "You got to be kidding me."

Aang and Toph looked at each other and nodded, "No."

"Oh shitt…" he gasped as he hurried down the halls and Aang and Toph exchanged glances, "What's with the hurry with him?"

Zuko ran down the halls and found Azula and gasped, "Azula, please tell me that you haven't sent the invitations yet…"

"Oh Zuko, you are just on time; I sent the letters a few minuets ago, I…ZUKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Zuko finished slammed his head against the wall and growled, "Guess who that commander was Azula that wiped out our men?"

"Who?"

"Katara, the avatar just told me she leads the army."

Azula gasped and laughed, "HA! I JUST INVITED YOUR CRUSH!"

Zuko felt his cheeks burn up as he yelled, "I DO NOT!"

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!'

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT OF THE WORLD!"

"DO TOO OF THE UNIVERSE!"

"DO NOT IN THE UNIVERSE GALAXY!"

"What is a galaxy?"

Zuko shrugged as they continued their argument until…

"Anyone want some tea?"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"Oh good Azula, I'll go and fetch you a cup!"

"NO! I DO NOT WANT TEA!" exclaimed Azula with panic and ran after her uncle as Zuko laughed his head off at her reaction when she accidentally said yes for tea…

**Back at the Southern Water Tribe **

Katara walked along the beach as she had her flash backs about her and Haroka…

Flash Back…

_Katara was 6 and Haroka was 8 as they walked along the beach that night…_

"_And then Sokka lost his jerky!" laughed Haroka._

_Katara giggled as Haroka took her hand as they walked down the beach as she blushed freely as Haroka noticed and grinned, "You know your blushes are really cute, it make you look like an adorable plushie doll!"_

_Katara blushed even more as she giggled and whispered, "Yeah, I guess…"_

_She sighed as they looked at the full moon and breathed, "Don't you think the full moon is beautiful?"_

"_Yeah, it matches your eyes." He smiled as they were about to kiss but then Sokka came running up to them and laughed, "MOM WANTS YOU HOME KATARA!"_

_Katara scowled and looked at Haroka and blushed, "Well, uh…I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"_

"_Definitely!" he laughed as he ran off and Sokka began teasing her, "Ooooh! Katara got a crush on Haroka…I CAN'T BELIEVE I RUINED YOUR CLOSE TO BE FIRST KISS! MWUAHAHA!"_

_Katara scowled and ran up to her mom and scowled, "You just had to call me home!"_

"_I didn't call you home honey dear…"_

_Sokka burst out laughing and earned a waterwhip from Katara and screamed, "OW, OW, OW!"_

"_Sokka, Katara, that is enough; Sokka you shouldn't bother your sister when she was on a date."  
_

"_I WAS NOT ON A DATE!" scowled Katara as she stomped her foot._

_Her mother laughed as she picked her up and held her and continued, "Nah, you are too young for a date, either way it is late, and both of you need to get to bed now."_

"_Aw…" groaned the two siblings as they went to bed as her mother tucked her in Katara asked, "Mommy? Can I ask you something?"_

"_Anything dear."_

"_What are first kiss supposed to feel like?"  
_

_Her mother was silent for a moment and laughed, "Enchanting, magical feelings that you never felt before, trust me you'll find out as you grow older when you eventually get your first kiss." Her mother smiled and kissed her good night and went to bed herself._

End of flash back.

Katara touched both necklaces as she whispered, "I miss you both very much…."

Katara walked down the beach as she spotted a fire Nation ship and saw a white flag and waterbended herself over as the ship stopped and scowled, "What do you want, if you are planning to attack again, trust me, I'll send a Tsunami and wipe out your hold nation!"

The messenger shuddered as he thrown her the bag of invitations and a scroll and bowed, "From the Fire Lady."

"Azula." growled Katara as she paid the messenger and waterbended herself back to the village and called a meeting to her soldiers and began, "The Fire Lady sent us all something."

The soldiers took the scrolls and read it and asked, "Katara aren't you going to read it?"

"Yes." She opened her letter and read,

"Dear Commander and Soldiers of the Southern Water Tribe,

I am disappointed that I was not successful, but since you won victory with such a tiny army, I admire that, I would like to invite you to my last ball; and I am sure you will be more than happy to hear that I am dropping down from the throne and handing it over to my brother as you all know well, or should know well, Prince Zuko. Just to inform you if you have any interest, in order for my brother to get the throne he must get married first, but he isn't too happy with the idea either way, anyways back to the topic, the ball will be held on Friday, please come if you wish, it would be an _honour_ if you came.

Fire Lady Azula of the Fire Nation,

PS: Just to warn you, if my uncle offers you tea, _don't_ accept it because he'll be blabbering away about his favourites!"

PSS: Just inform your soldiers that they are welcomed to bring their families or girlfriends, or boyfriends.

Katara crumbled the letter as her soldiers looked at her and asked, "So we guess you aren't coming are we right?"

"No, I am coming, I am pleased that she is stepping down from the throne, but I will not be pleased seeing Prince Zuko, after all; I fought him and I am surprised that he managed to survive." Scoffed Katara as she walked out of the hut and a soldier ran up to her and began, "Well, uh Katara; do we start packing?"

"Yes, it takes us three days to get to the Fire Nation; we will have to leave by sun rise tomorrow morning."

The soldier nodded as the others went to pack up as Katara looked at the crumpled letter again and sighed, "I don't want to go without you Haroka, it just I want to make sure that my soldiers will be alright."

Flash back…

_Katara 12, Haroka 14:_

"_Hey Katara, uh… I was wondering, would you like to dance?"_

"_Uh sure…" she blushed as she took his hand and began dancing as Haroka began, "You are a great dancer you know that eh?"_

_Katara blushed deeper red and stuttered, "Thanks…"_

_They danced as Katara watched her brother dance with his girlfriend as they had a quick peck and continued dancing._

_Haroka noticed this and leaned in to kiss her as Sokka and his girlfriend danced over and began, "Hey Katara, want to have a dancing partner contest?"  
_

"_You're on!"_

_Sokka and his girlfriend laughed as they danced in circles as Katara and Haroka did a slow dance so Katara wouldn't trip and fall because of her slightly over sized dress._

_Katara tripped as Haroka caught her as she giggled nervously and blushed madly._

_Haroka laughed as she scowled and stomped off and heard Sokka and his girlfriend laughing at Katara's hissy attitude as she sat down and sulked as she crossed her arms across her chest and crossed her leg over the other._

"_Aw come on Katara, don't become one of the party sulkers." Taunted Haroka._

"_Oh give me a break Haroka, I totally screwed up!" she scowled angrily._

"_Come on Katara, how about we go for a quick walk?"_

"_Oh alright." She sighed as she took his hand as they walked down the market place as Haroka began, "Hey Katara, I wanted to tell you something, I really wanted to…"_

"_Katara dear, sorry Haroka; Katara has to come home now." Interrupted Gran-gran as she dragged Katara away and laughed, "Come on dear, it is late, past your bed time."_

_Katara looked over at Haroka as she was dragged away and gave him a weak smile as she watched him fade and followed his own mother as she entered her hut._

End of flash back.

Katara held her necklace close and cried, "I never got to hear what you wanted to say, you just had to die; you could've lived…"

Another Flash back…

_17 years old Katara and 19 years old Haroka_

"_Katara, quick come over here!"_

_Katara ran over to Haroka as they giggled and ran into a cave as Haroka began, "Now, no one can interrupt us again!"_

"_So you wanted to tell me something?" asked Katara as she blushed a bit._

_Haroka started blushing himself and began, "Katara, I wanted to tell you this for a while now and I would like you to know…"_

"_Come on spit it out." Joked Katara as she looked at Haroka._

_He took a deep breath and began, "Katara, I really, really, really like you, I think I am in love with you."_

"_What?" she stuttered but was cut off with a kiss as Haroka held her head as gave her a kiss as she blushed madly as they broke apart to take a breath as Katara smiled and whispered, "I like you too." And kissed him on the cheek and continued, "But right now; Gran-gran needs me to help her around, her bones are growing frail."_

_Haroka nodded as they left the cave and walked back to the village happily._

End of flash back…

"Well, at least my first kiss was with you." She whispered as she looked at his grave and put down a flower and knelt down and whispered, "I would've accepted your hand in marriage."

Walking back to the village she wiped her tears away and walked into her hut and began packing to head to the Fire Nation the next day….

But she knew somewhere up in the spirit world two figures watched her and smiled, and was glad she was alive and safe…

**Disclaimer: Katara is still in her tragedy moments sorry! So, Zuko was the one who fought her? Luckily he survived, but why, why did Haroka had to die? Oh well I bet Zutara Fans are more than pleased, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

\

**Chapter 3**

**Heading to the Fire Nation and the Ball**

**Disclaimer: Why won't Avatar have auctions for Momo? I WANT MOMO! I WANT A LEMUR!**

Katara walked down from the village to the harbour with her soldiers as they boarded onto their water tribe ship and left the harbour as the people from the village waved until their faded in the distance.

Katara rested herself on the bow of the boat as she heard three guys laughing, "Hey want to race?"

"You're on!" laughed the others as a child shouted, "GO DADDY!"

Katara gave the child a weak smile as she sighed heavily as she looked into the sky that was still slightly pale.

She watched three waterbenders race as everyone cheered as she sat down and watched a child cheer for it's dad as the kid was held by its mother as its mother cheered with the others.

Katara sat back and imagined her and Haroka racing each other…

"Katara?"

Katara broke her daze with the water and looked at another close friend, Luke as she sighed and looked over at Luke and looked back at the water and muttered, "Hi Luke."

"Hey, do you want to race me? How about some fun than sitting here like a slouch?" he joked.

"No thanks." She replied softly as she walked away from Luke as he followed her and stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder and began, "I know you are upset about Haroka, I was a close friend too, but…is that an engagement necklace?" he suddenly asked.

Katara took it off and nodded as she held it and burst into tears, "Haroka told Lira to give me this; he was going to ask me for my hand in marriage…I would've said yes, but that damn attack just had to come!" and was embraced by her friend as he hugged her to comfort her and whispered, "I knew he was going to ask you to marry him, but he told me to keep quiet about it, he wanted to make it a special surprise."

"I know…" she cried as she buried her face in Luke's parka as he continued to hug her to comfort her and whispered, "But he'll never leave our hearts Katara, somewhere in the spirit world, he is happy that you are safe."

Katara looked at Luke and asked sarcastically, "When did you start communicating with spirits?"

"Never have." He replied as he put on hand on the back of his head and laughed and asked, "So how about a good race?"

"Alright." she replied as the two of them jumped off the ship and starting catching up with the others that were racing each other.

The kids and women cheered for Katara as they bounced up and down as Katara shot icicles at the others making them tip over and have to gain their balance as Luke smirked and shot a iceball at her as she caught it and smirked back at him and made it bigger and shot it at him as he made a wall and avoided it.

They raced for the rest of the day and found themselves at the Fire Nation by sun set.

"Princess Azula."

"Yes?"

"The Water Tribe guests have arrived at the harbour."

"WHAT! Already! Everyone get the guest rooms prepared quickly they'll be here soon, oh will someone start getting the ball room prepared for tomorrow night?"

People scurried everywhere as Azula groaned and slouched on her throne and saw her brother come in and smirked, "So you weren't organized as you thought you'll be, uncle is supervising the ball work, I just finished checking the gardens."

Azula groaned as she rubbed her forehead as Zuko continued, "Azula, you haven't slept at all night last night, here; you go and rest while I-"

"I can't go and have a nap! The Water Tribe guests are here."

Zuko sighed and asked, "And you like a disaster, you need to get changed."

Azula nodded as she hurried past Zuko as a servant ran up to him and asked, "Where do we bring the guests first Prince Zuko?"

"Bring them to the Royal Court Gardens, it would be a polite thing to do, and tell them Lady Azula and I will be with them in a moment."

The servant nodded as she hurried out with the other servants.

Zuko rushed to his sister's room and knocked on the door and called, "Azula, the guests are here, they'll be waiting in the Royal Gardens."

"I'll be out there in a moment…" Azula opened the door as Zuko began, "Come on, oh your crown…"

Adjusting the crown to be straight not crooked he smiled at his sister, "There now you look like a leader."

Azula hugged her brother as they hurried out and went into the gardens and saw the Water Tribe tiny army and walked over to their guests and began, "Welcome to the Fire Nation; I am pleased that most of you managed to make it."

Katara didn't change her furrowed eyebrows at the two siblings as Azula began, "Please, follow my servants to your rooms, as for the children we have fun activities for them."

Most of the Water Tribe followed the servants until Azula called, "May I speak to the commanders please?"

Katara motioned Luke over as she kept her scowl face as Azula began, "I hear that you two led the army-"

"Actually there was three, until your damn army killed him!" scowled Katara angrily as Luke put a hand on her shoulder to calm her and began, "You happened to kill our third general."

Zuko looked at his sister as she looked over at him and nodded and began, "I suppose this isn't the best time to discuss this, perhaps we can get together tomorrow morning here? Sounds good."

"Yes, that would be much better Lady Azula." Nodded Luke as he led Katara away as she out raged at him as he struggled to calm her down.

Zuko looked over at his sister and led her away and began, "I think we killed someone that she was very close to…"

Azula nodded as they headed inside as Iroh came out from the ball room and began, "Ah, so the Water Tribe people finally made it."

"Yes, but one of them aren't too pleased."

"Who is that?"

"Their commander, Katara." Replied Zuko as Iroh gasped and looked over at Luke trying to calm down Katara.

"Perhaps we should ask a family that might've known who was killed." suggested Iroh.

The siblings nodded as Zuko began, "Uncle, I would suggest you do that, you dealt with these situations before."

Iroh nodded and walked off with his hands tucked in his sleeves as Azula exclaimed happily, "FINALLY I CAN GO TO BED!"

"I'll take care of everything for the rest of the night, you go and rest." Nodded Zuko as he pushed his sister to her room and waved her off and walked down the halls and saw two children wandering around and saw him and hid behind the other as he walked up to the two children and knelt down to their level and asked, "Were you two wandering around and got lost?"

The children nodded as he gave them a weak smile and continued, "Well then, let me help you find your parents."

The children nodded eagerly as he led the children towards where the Water Tribe guests stayed and asked, "Do you two have any idea why Katara, your commander for the battle was very upset about coming here?"

"I heard it had to do with the other commander Haroka."

"Who is he?"

"Katara's future husband, he was going to ask her for her hand in marriage that night, and he never got to because he was killed, they were friends for a long time I heard. He was nice, really nice, he and Katara were really good friends. He gave the engagement necklace to her best friend, Lira a healer and told her to tell Katara that he wanted to marry her and that he loved her."

"Where did you get all of these information Tee?"

The kid shrugged, "My mom was talking to Haroka's mom, Sam."

Zuko looked at the two children and nodded, "Thank you for the information, I'll be sure to inform that to my sister so she understands why Katara was out raging before."

"Yeah, Katara has quite a tempter; you should see her wipe out some boys when they flirt too much with her."

"Was Haroka her boyfriend?"

"No, close, very close friends though." replied Tee.

Zuko nodded and asked, "Is that your parents over there?"

"MOM!" cried the children as they ran up to their moms and the women smiled as they saw their children a picked them up as Zuko left.

Iroh saw a woman and a child sitting by the bench by guest's garden and walked over and greeted them, "Good evening, was this lad in the battle?"

"No." the woman whispered as she burst into tears as the child whispered, "My brother was, he died, we came along with Katara to support her."

"Oh, I am terribly sorry, I am sure your son was brave."

"He was." Nodded the mother as she cried as Iroh sighed heavily, "I know how it feels, I lost my son Lu Ten, and my wife. They both died."

The woman looked up and whispered, "My husband died, Haroka died from a flying catapult attack."

"I am terribly sorry m'am, so I suppose you know why Commander Katara was depress coming here?"

The woman nodded as the kid began, "My brother was going to ask her if she wanted to marry him that night under the full moon, but then the Navy attacked and he never got the chance, but he got to give her the engagement necklace before he died, that is why she is so…soooo…"

"Angry? Depress?"

"Yes." nodded the child.

"Alright, well thank you for informing me about the death, I'll make sure my niece gets the information, that way she'll be calm about Katara out raging at her."

The child nodded as he and his mother thanked the retired general as they headed inside for bed as he walked towards the kitchen where Zuko waited and asked, "Where is your sister?"

"Getting some sleep, she is dead asleep right now, she needs her rest."

"Alright, I got some-"

"I know, me too, I got the same about Katara's depression."

"Well what are we going to do? How are we going to make her happy?"

"Dedicate the ball to Haroka?"

"Yes, that'll be a fine idea as long as Azula agrees."

Zuko nodded and headed out of the kitchen and looked back at his uncle and asked, "Aren't you going to have your tea?"

"No." the old Dragon of the West replied, "I will have enough honour to pray for Haroka, and I will speak Lu Ten to talk to him."

"Oh okay…uncle?"

"Yes?"

"How did you get in the spirit world anyways?"

"A dream, when you miss someone dearly, their spirits will communicate with you. But be thankful that you have good memories…like your mother."

"I don't even know if she is dead!" exclaimed Zuko.

"I would suggest you that the first thing you do when you get on to the throne is to send a search party through the Fire Nation and the Earth Nation, for some strange reason deserters go to the Earth Nation, strange eh?"

Zuko nodded as he headed towards his bed room and saw someone in the garden and walked over and asked, "What are you doing out here this late?"

The person didn't answer but turned to him as he received a scowl and furrowed eyebrows.

"I know about Haroka."

"What?"

"I know about your-"

"Shut up!"

"Excuse me?"

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" she stormed off and slammed her door behind her.

Zuko stared at her and scowled, "How rude…" and stormed off to his room.

Katara woke up late the next morning and got dress as she walked out and was greeted by Luke as he smirked, "Have a good sleep in?"

"No." she grumbled, "Lets get this over with."

Luke nodded as they headed to the garden and saw Prince Zuko, Lady Azula, and Iroh as they took a seat; Katara furrowed her eyebrows and demanded, "Now, what would you like to talk about?"

Azula was quiet and mumbled, "I am sorry."

"For what? Oh, about the damage you caused back at my tribe!" growled Katara as she snapped, "You do know how many deaths and injuries we had to deal with, and we didn't attack you or anything! What makes you want to attack us?"

"That is what I am sorry about Katara, I should've held back the raid-"

"Sorry isn't going to change the past Azula, you and I both know that well."

"Look Katara-"

"Listen Azula, I did not want to come, I only came to make sure you don't do anything to my people."

"Katara let me speak-"

"What do you have to say Azula? Some other excuse?"

"No, it's about him."

"Who Luke?"

"No, the commander that died."

"Don't even mention him." threatened Katara darkly as she stood up and was about to leave as Luke pulled her down and eyed her seriously as she sat down and crossed her arms across her chest as Iroh began softly, "We heard about Haroka."

"WHO DARES TO TALK ABOUT HAROKA!" yelled Katara angrily and ran off to hide her tears and left the palace grounds and headed into the village.

Azula sighed as Zuko groaned and Iroh looked into his tea cup as Luke began, "What have you heard about Haroka?"

"His death, someone Katara loved."

Zuko stared out into the garden until his sister snapped in front of his face, "Zuko? Are you even listening?"

"Yes."

"Well anyways; because she would've accepted his hand in marriage, they would've been getting married. Talking about Haroka around her won't do the best for her."

"We are well aware about that." muttered Zuko, "I saw someone get hit in the battle."

"You killed him?" outraged Luke getting to his feet.

Zuko looked back at Luke and kept his face cool and replied, "I did not kill him, and I said I _saw_ someone get shot."

Luke took a seat and sighed as Zuko looked back into the garden wandering into his own thoughts.

"Well listen Commander Luke, I offer a great gift; we will dedicate this ball to him, and fill it with Water Tribe music; and have a painting hung-"

"A painting might be too much Azula." warned Zuko suddenly.

"Why would you think that?"

Zuko closed his eyes and replied, "Think about it Azula, those who were very touched with him wouldn't be pleased that another Nation is being pity to them-"

"I agree with Prince Zuko." interrupted Luke, "Especially Katara, and his mother and brother."

"I spoke to his mother and brother, they have a well known honour I believe in the Water Tribe is that so?"

"That is so; Haroka taught Katara some waterbending when they were younger, throw me in too so she'll be ready to face the Waterbending Master, Master Pasku who lives up North."

Iroh nodded and looked at Zuko and chuckled, "She sure improved from the last time we fought her."

"You fought her before?" asked Luke stupidly.

"Yeah, ever heard about her traveling with the Avatar? Yep, that kid; Aang had a crush on her till he figured out that she was in love with someone else back at her home; and fell in love with his Earthbending friend Toph. Her brother I heard got married and moved to Kyoshi Island is that so?"

"Yes that is so too. He got married two years ago." replied Luke.

"Well anyways, I fought her multiple of times, found her necklace; engagement I believe, why does she have two?"

"The first one she got was from her mother that died from a _Fire Nation Raid_, and her new one is from Haroka."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I highly suggest all of you _not_ to mention Haroka or her mother around her."

The three Fire Nation royalties nodded as Azula replied, "You are dismissed, the ball will be at 7:00 tonight; please inform the others that for the children we are having a story teller and a puppet show about how the avatar wiped out…OW!" Azula glared at her brother as he shot her a look as she quickly added, "And my brother defeating my, I mean our father Ozai, very entertaining."

"Thank you Lady Azula." Bowed Luke as he left and Azula sighed and Iroh had a sly grin on his face and hissed, "Zuko has a crush on Katara!"

"I do not!" he scowled and hurried off.

Azula looked at his uncle and asked, "Why would you think that?"

"Don't ask, love is blind, if you can see your love, you aren't truly in love, if you can't see your love; you are truly in love-"

"Uncle what is with your proverbs?" asked Azula as she left.

"Why it's a habit for the fine former general known as the Dragon of the West." He grinned with glee.

Azula shook her head and ran after Zuko to have a quick Agni."

Katara walked around as she was tapped on the shoulder and squealed, "Lira!"

"Hi Katara, I was just at the palace and one of the servants said you went to the village; are you going to the ball tonight?"

Katara was quiet and replied, "No."

"Come on Katara, him," she paused, "Go for Haroka."

Katara hugged her friend as they walked into a dress shop and began, "Lets find the perfect dress that'll make everyone go WOW!"

Katara nodded as they looked through the dresses as Kira pulled one out and asked, "How about this one?"

"I don't-"

"Find a few more, then we'll try them on." She squealed as she began searching for more.

Katara shook her head as she tapped her fingers on each dress and picked one out and noticed Lira with a hand full and gasped, "You expect me to try on all…WHOA!"

Lira dragged her to the changing rooms and tossed her the dresses and waited outside as Katara tried on a green one and came out and shook her head, "Hell no."

Green dress with fancy layers…no!

Lira passed her a blue dress as she tried it on and grinned as she came out and Lira gasped, "Katara you look…too perfect for words!"

Katara wore a trailing long blue silky dress; very wavy…

Katara gasped at the prince and groaned, "Too expensive!"

"Try on this one." began a woman as she handed Katara the dress as Katara looked at her and nodded, "Okay."

The woman waited with Lira as they waited for Katara to come out.

As she came out the costumers and the shop workers stared at Katara as Lira gasped, "Katara, you look so…"

"Beautiful…" whispered the woman.

"More than that, her mother." Added Lira.

The woman looked at Lira and nodded as she walked over to the shop owner and muttered something as Katara looked into the mirror and admired the white gown that showed off her slender body, as it reached her ankles with fine silks. Looking at the price she gasped, "10 000 gold pieces! This dress is only for nobles to afford."

Getting changed Lira watched the woman who gave Katara the dress pull over her hook and walked out the shop and furrowed her eyebrows and looked over at Katara and began, "Come on, we have to find you a new dress."

The shop owner's head shot up and gasped, "No, no, no, the woman just paid for the dress for you."

Katara and Lira exchanged glances as they walked out of the shop with their dresses and Lira thought aloud, "That was very generous of that woman to pay for you Katara, I wish we knew who she was to thank her."

"Who knows we might see her at the ball."

Katara nodded as they went off to the slippers shop.

Zuko walked through his garden, he just finished training hard, looking across the garden he saw Katara and another girl as they talked as they entered the palace as he silently followed and heard the other girl say, "Katara, don't worry…remember do it for Haroka, he wouldn't want you to miss the ball, besides maybe you might grab some hot boys attention."

Katara didn't laugh with her friend as she snapped, "I think I grab too much attention to the boys; I think that even-"

"Even more boys are going to ask you to dance tonight you know that Katara eh?" added Lira.

Katara glared at her friend and scowled, "That isn't helping me Lira!"

"But I think you should know something Katara."

"What is that?"

"Luke has a major crush on you."

"What?" she gasped as they walked towards their rooms as Zuko walked off and came across Haroka as they nodded at each other and walked in their separate directions.

Zuko was about to go into his room as he spotted Azula talking to Iroh and walked over to them as he asked, "What's going on?"

"Uncle is still trying to get me to have tea with him!"

Zuko sighed and looked at his uncle and asked, "Uncle don't you have supervision to do right now?"

"OH YES!" Iroh hurried off as he quickly hurried into the ball room.

Azula sighed and grinned, "Thanks, I would've had to drink tea by now if you haven't come for the rescue!"

Zuko sighed as Azula asked excitedly, "So are you going to the ball?"

"No."

"What! Are you serious?" she exclaimed as she asked, "Why?"

"I don't want to go."

"Why?"

"Do you always have to question everyone?" he sighed as he rolled his eyes and brushed past his sister as she called, "Well I want you to come!"

Zuko stopped and groaned and turned to his sister and asked, "If you stop bothering me, I'll come to the ball; does that make you happy now?"

"Very, now; I need help choosing out a dress, could you help me?"

"Didn't I just asked you to give me a break?"

"Yeah, but I really need your help, I'll help you after we get me a dress good?"

"Fine, but that's it, period; end of story; got the idea yet?"

"Clearly." She nodded as she dragged him into her room and grinned as she opened her closet and asked, "So what should I wear?"

Zuko picked one out and asked, "How about this one?" Azula grabbed it and hung it against herself and gasped, "Zuko, I didn't know that you were an expert with dresses, it's perfect."

"I learned by helping mom."

"Oh, well you certainly learnt a lot."

Zuko nodded as Azula called the servants and Zuko waited outside of the room and waited for her to come out and drag him to his room.

And guess what?

That what she exactly did.

"Come on Zuko, time to find you the perfect outfit!"

"WHOA!" he exclaimed as she dragged him into his room and opened his closet and asked, "How about this one?"

"NO!"

"To _'LORD OF THE WORLD'_ don't you find?" she asked and gave it to the maid and asked, "Could you get rid of it, I want it out of my sight."

The maid nodded as she ran to get rid of the _'WORLD DOMINATION'_ looking suite as Azula pulled another out and asked," How about this one?"

"No, too…"

"Lame?"

"Yes."

"Then this will be."

"My amour?"

"Yes, you look rather handsome with it on, but this is not a battle amour as you can tell easily."

"Duah, it is quiet obvious!"

Zuko pushed his sister out as he got changed into his special amour as he walked out and followed his sister who snapped open her fan as the two of them walked into the ball room and looked around and nodded, "It's ready."

It was an hour till the ball starts as Lira and Katara helped each other as Lira fixed Katara's waist band and asked, "Katara won't you let your hair down?"

"But-"

"Don't worry." Lira held out a blue sapphire hair pin and grinned, "Let me do the hair will ya?"

Katara took out her braid as Lira finished tying the waist band and helped her fix up the dress until Lira began, "Katara, you can't wear two necklaces, wear your mother's she gave you it for a reason."

Doing her final adjustment to tighten Katara's strapless white flowing dress; Katara put away Haroka's gift and put it into her parka's pocket and sat down on a chair as Lira made her a new hair style and took Katara's two longest bangs and braided them and made a braided crown and connected the braid crown into a single braid over her loose hair and slipped in the two sapphire pins to told the crown braid in place.

Katara looked at her friend and smiled, "You did a great job." and added, "Now your turn!"

Katara finished helping her friend as they snapped open their fans they walked out and headed towards the ball room and saw a line up with all of the nobles of the Fire Nation, or Azula or Zuko's good friends…

Someone tapped Katara on the shoulder as she gasped, "Aang! Toph! What are you guys doing here?"

"Came to the party of course!" laughed Aang using his cheapish grins.

Toph shook her head as she grins, "So Katara, how have your days been lately?"

"Uh…"

Lira covered in for Katara, "Good times…good times…hey look they are letting us in."

"Okay; see you inside, come on Toph!" Toph giggled as Aang pulled her through the crowd.

Katara and Lira walked in as the water tribe music began and people stood up as Iroh, Lady Azula and Prince Zuko walked in and did a quick welcoming as Azula began, "Tonight, we have brought our special guests; the Water Tribe. Please welcome the Water Tribe with honour!"

There was an applause as Azula began again, "We are dedicating this ball to a brave warrior known as Haroka of the Water Tribe, a brave man that took down and led his army to take down our ships. He couldn't make it tonight because of his death. But tonight; we'll remember that young man with honour and pray for his blessing and donate our honour to the Water Tribe tonight, let the ceremony begin!"

"The crowd cheered as the Water Tribe music began as Lira and Katara took a seat at a table of two and Lira began, "Well Katara think about Haroka's death this way, he died with honour."

Katara nodded and replied, "I can't change the past, but I can change the future."

"Exactly."

"Katara?" Katara looked up and smiled at Luke as he continued, "Would you care to dance?"

"I would be honoured to." Replied Katara as she took his hand as he led her to the dance floor as Azula walked over to Lira and sat down and began, "I haven't seen your face before, were you the girl who came in today?"

"Yes, my name is Lira, Katara's best friend."

"Ah I see. I am glad you can make it Lira; do you have anyone to dance with?"

"No. You?"

"Nope, at least I am gladly stepping down from the throne as soon as Zuko gets married."

"You are stepping down?"

"Yeah, too much work; Zuko would be a better leader than me." She shrugged as she took a sip of her Dragon Breath drink and asked, "Want to try some, it taste like raspberry."

"Okay."

Lira took a cup as a waitress walking around with the cups filled with Dragon Breath and took a sip and looked at Azula, "Wow that has a blasting flavour, very tasty."

"My mother's recipe." Replied Azula as she added, "I bet you are wondering what happen to my mother eh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"She disappeared, in other words she suddenly vanished after the death of my grandfather who was the Fire Lord then. Many believe she ran away."

"Oh. I am terribly sorry."

"It's okay, well as far as I know she should be alive."

"What did your mother look like?"

"Black long hair, golden eyes like Zuko's, her face similar to mine's; hmm…she was very generous."

'_The woman back at the shop…' _thought Lira…

Flash back…

"_Try on this one." began a woman as she handed Katara the dress as Katara looked at her and nodded, "Okay."_

_The woman waited with Lira as they waited for Katara to come out._

_As she came out the costumers and the shop workers stared at Katara as Lira gasped, "Katara, you look so…"_

"_Beautiful…" whispered the woman._

"_More than that, her mother." Added Lira._

_The woman looked at Lira and nodded as she walked over to the shop owner and muttered something…_

End of Flash back.

Azula looked at Lira and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking about something."

"Oh, oh hey Zuko; haven't you asked anyone to dance?"

Zuko pulled up a chair and scowled, "No, those noble girls are driving me nuts."

"What about Katara?" smirked Azula slyly.

Lira looked at Azula then at Zuko as he noticed Lira and held out his hand, "Prince Zuko and you are?"

"Lira, Katara's best friend." Replied Lira as she shook Zuko's hand.

"Well Zuko? Aren't you going to ask her to dance?" asked Azula more slyly.

"Why?"

"Just go, she doesn't seem to be enjoying herself." Replied Lira as she noticed Katara getting bored with Luke and Zuko sighed as he got to his feet and Azula asked, "How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Get him to dance with Katara."

"She doesn't look like she's having fun. She needs to switch." Shrugged Lira as Azula nodded and smirked, "Quick come with me, I got an idea!"

Lira followed Azula as they made their way to the musicians as Zuko approached Katara and Luke and coughed for their attention as they stopped and looked at Zuko as he bowed, "Would you care to dance?"

Katara accepted his hand as he led her to the middle of the floor and noticed Azula clapping for everyone's attention, "Alright, we are going to have a quick fun moment here everyone, we are going to play the Fire Blaze? Anyone heard of it? Of course not, it's a new thing; hit it!"

The music suddenly came to a quick beat as Zuko looked at his sister and mumbled, "Azula…"

"What was that?" asked Katara.

"Azula has something to do with this." He muttered and smirked, "Are you up to the challenge?"

"A little bit of action will seriously do!" she smirked as Zuko quickened the speed as they twirled in circles along with the others.

Luke sat at the side with a scowl on his face as he noticed how Katara was having fun with a challenge.

Lira noticed this and whispered to Azula as they glanced at Luke and back at Katara and Zuko.

Dancing in circles, Katara surprised herself by not getting dizzy and was surprised how she was enjoying herself dancing with Zuko. Don't ask her why, she had no idea.

As the music calmed down to a slow dance Luke was about to get up as Azula and Lira quickly ran up to him and began stalling, "Hey Luke so, you wanted to tell us something earlier right?"

"Excuse, I would like to ask-"

"Hey…"

The girls began stalling Luke as he groaned and never took his eyes off of Katara as she danced gracefully.

'_Oh please, just because he is a prince doesn't mean that he can dance with Katara more than I!' _thought Luke as he looked at the ladies and asked, "Lira then, would you care to dance?"

The girls didn't see that coming.

"Uh, why of course Luke." She replied as she took his hand as they danced closer to Katara and Zuko as Lira noticed this and redirected him the other direction as he hissed, 'Hey, why did you do that for?"

"Well I don't want us crashing into anyone do we?" replied Lira batting her eyelashes at him innocently.

Luke growled under his breath as he watched Katara spin.

"You are good for a beginner for this type of music." Zuko complimented as spun Katara as she blushed slightly and replied, "Thanks…" then quickly added with a faint blush, "You look beautiful tonight, how on earth did you afford it?"

"Some woman chose out this dress for me and bought it. She is probably a noble."

"How much was the dress?"

"10 000 gold pieces."

"What?" exclaimed Zuko quietly, "Only royalty could afford that! That woman probably some how a rich merchant I suppose?"

She caught something in the corner of her eyes and saw jealousy in Luke's eyes as he still haven't taken his eyes off of Katara as she whispered, "Oh god…"

"What?" asked Zuko as he noticed Luke and nodded, "Oh, I get it; he has a crush on you."

"Yeah." She muttered as he nodded and led her out of the dance floor and bowed, "It was an honour dancing with you."

"Yes it was an honour." Replied Katara as she bowed to Zuko and walked over to the table Azula was sitting at as Azula had a sly grin on her face, "Well-" her grin suddenly faded when she saw Luke coming over and began quickly, "Hey Katara, I wanted to show you something!"

"What? WHOA!" she exclaimed as Azula pulled her out of Luke's sight and saw Lira run over to them and gasped, "Luke was very jealous Katara, he wasn't pleased you were dancing with Prince Zuko."

"Well I hate to admit that dancing with Prince Zuko was much more amusing than Luke; Luke held my hand too tight, as if he doesn't want anyone taking me!"

"Well that is exactly it." Replied Lira, "I told you, since you know who is gone he wants you to himself."

Katara groaned as Azula pulled her behind a flower vase and whispered, "Look, just asking; do you have feelings for Luke?"

"No, he is my friend though."

"Well, uh…how will I ask you this…do you have feelings for Zuko?" asked Azula as she looked around.

"Uh…I guess sort of; I mean he was a better dancing partner than Luke that's for sure."

Azula nodded as they saw Zuko walking up to them and asked, "What are you three girls discussing over here? Luke is searching for you Katara."

"I don't want him to find me."

"Why is that?"

"He has feelings for me too much; I don't have any except that I accept him as a friend…ONLY!"

"Well if you don't want him to find you, leave the ball."

"What? Wouldn't that be dishonourable?"

"No, people leave whenever they like…" Zuko paused and looked over his shoulder, "He's coming, I'll see you all tomorrow; I am done for the night before a bunch of noble girls got nuts to try to dance with me!" Zuko hurried slightly to the exit as he saluted the guards as Lira and Azula dragged Katara with them as they left the ball and noticed Luke with a scowl on his face as Azula and Lira led Katara to her room and waved her good night as they walked off and Katara closed the door and got changed as she put away the dress and got changed into her night gown and heard a knock and opened the door and was greeted by Luke with a scowl on his face and asked, "Why did you spend more time with that bastard?"

"What?"

"You heard me Katara, why did you spend more time with him? Did he force you, did-"

"He didn't do anything Luke, what makes you think that?"

Luke looked around and asked, "Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure."

Luke walked in and began, "If he didn't force you, then why did you look like you were enjoying his company?"

"You mean Prince Zuko's company?"

"Yes."

"Because I was enjoying myself."

"Didn't you want to dance with me more than that bastard?"

"Well Luke the thing is-"

Luke cut her off, "Well did you want to dance with him more? He must've forced you other wise!"

"No Luke! I got carried away."

"Because you were enjoying yourself."

"Luke, of course I should be enjoying myself after recovering from a tragedy!" she exclaimed as she opened the door and ordered, "Out, we'll talk about this tomorrow morning, now will you give it a rest?"

Luke left as she heard a knock and scowled, "What do you want now Luke!"

"Uh…"

"Oh sorry; I thought you were Luke."

"No it's okay; I saw him storming to his room, and was muttering about something how I am a bastard."

"Yeah, he thinks he has a rival." Sighed Katara as she leaned on her door frame.

"Well anyways, what made him so angry anyways?"

"He thought you forced me to dance with you more."

Zuko nodded and replied, "He has a bunch of excuses of imagination."

Katara shook her head, "No, he is just jealous."

"Oh, that is surprising."

"Not really."

"Oh, well I should let you go now."

"Yeah, okay bye."

"Good night."

Zuko left as Katara closed the door and sighed heavily as she slipped into bed and fell asleep.

**Disclaimer: OH BOY! LETS ALL CELEBRATE! NICE AND LONG, LONG, CHAPTER! WAHOO!**


End file.
